


The Baths

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Disguise, Facials, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: After a long day at work, the Third Kazekage pays a visit to the baths of Suna. But Sasori is waiting with a plan...





	The Baths

**Author's Note:**

> I recently took a trip to Turkey, and ended up having a Turkish bath! But after talking hcs with my lovely friend kitty, I ended up getting inspired for a SasoThird fic, and wrote the majority of this on my phone, since I had NO 4G OR WIFI FOR A WEEK :O
> 
> I edited it this morning and now I'm posting! I hope you all enjoy XD
> 
> And I have a new fav OC!

A discreet slip of Sunan lira, and Mima handed Sasori her uniform, her name tag, and a small list of instructions on how to work the men’s baths. Sasori thanked her, since she had not kept him waiting, and been so considerate to accept his handsome offer to spend the evening with her children. ** **   
** **

Sasori slid the skirted briefs over his hips, and tied the bikini around his flat chest, before he pulled on the overalls for greeting the guests once they arrived at the baths. He tied on Mima’s nametag, and took her place amongst her colleagues, or friends, as they awaited their guests in a small staffroom, off the side of the main corridor. Mima was usually quite the social butterfly, he had discovered. ** **   
** **

They left him alone. Mima’s prank was Mima’s prank, and it was more entertaining to watch him go along with it than attempt to thwart him. Sasori combed down his red hair to mimic Mima’s shoulder length bob. Her hair was more golden red, but in the mists of the baths, Sasori’s true red would be muted. ** **   
** **

Now all he had to do was wait. ** **   
** **

Sasori did not like to wait. He scowled at the other patrons, hoping he was not called to serve them. He recognised a few faces from the Suna council, but knew that if he kept his head down, they would not notice him. None of them ever noticed the servers, after all. ** **   
** **

The Kazekage arrived shortly before sundown, as the streets grew dark but the skies stayed bright. The man looked weary, his fine clothing crumpled from sitting hunched over his desk. He would no doubt be wanting a good scrub, and a firm rub to ease the kinks from his back. ** **   
** **

Sasori peered up, as the Kazekage joked with the girl behind reception, and then was shown to the changing room. Sasori pattered along, before collecting the slippers and towel that Mima had instructed him to bring. He waited outside, before he heard the Third call. ** **   
** **

“Towel, please!” ** **   
** **

Sasori laid down the slippers, and stepped inside, keeping his head lowered. He offered the towel with a bow, and then stepped out. His eyes peeped up from his bow, gazing through the red chunks of his fallen hair, to spot two bronzed buns before him. ** **   
** **

Sasori quickly folded the smile that spread across his lips into a neutral line of professional non-commentary. ** **   
** **

He stepped out, and picked up the shoes. Kneeling, he offered them to the Kazekage, helping to slot them on the man’s feet. The Third had long, wide feet, carrying muscle on the arches, but with bony toes. That was interesting, Sasori thought. Another thing to admire about the man. ** **   
** **

The Third slipped his feet into the sandals, and then surprisingly, offered a hand out. Sasori blinked, but recalled the man’s tendencies of unexpected kindnesses towards servers. He swallowed, and murmured thanks, lifting himself upright. ** **   
** **

Sasori led the way to the bathing room, noticing Rasa the treasurer scrubbing at himself with a tub of salt, his towel slung across his hips, maroon hair dampened with sweat. He nodded his greeting to the Third, before carrying on. ** **   
** **

Sasori led the way, before gesturing for the Third to recline on the marble slab. He let the Third take his hand, mindful not to let him slip on the floors. The air in the room thickened with the steam of the water, and the marble floors slickened with moisture. ** **   
** **

Mima told Sasori that now would be the moment that the Third would be allowed to relax and unwind, let his pores open up in the steam, while he, Sasori, removed his overalls and prepared the water for bathing. ** **   
** **

Sasori slipped out, and removed the overalls in a small room for the staff, so that he stood in Mima’s bikini top and skirted bottoms. He gazed into the mirror, his red hair clinging about his face with the steam, and his chest flat beneath the bikini top. He was a petite, slender man, and could often pass himself off with an androgynous appearance. ** **   
** **

He just hoped the Third would like it. ** **   
** **

Sasori collected a large silver bowl, feeling the warmth of the room spreading through the metal beneath his palms. Sasori inhaled, breath clogging in the humid air. Sweat collected in a trail down the nape of his neck and his back, and he was almost grateful for Mima’s bikini. ** **   
** **

When he returned, the Third had undone his hair, letting the navy strands fall down his shoulders. The humidity of the room had caused each strand to stand on end, so he looked as if he had been struck by a lightning jutsu. ** **   
** **

It was, however, rather endearing. ** **   
** **

The Third lay back with the towel over his groin, his knees bent, and arms under his head. His eyes were closed, kohl eyeliner smudging beneath his lashes. ** **   
** **

“How’s the kids, Mima?” he asked, as Sasori returned. ** **   
** **

“Very well, thank you,” Sasori replied, in what he hoped was his best Mima impression. “Could you…?” ** **   
** **

The Third relaxed his legs, and the towel nearly slipped. Sasori’s eyes widened, but then the Third casually moved it back over his groin, tucking it more firmly over his waist. Sasori was almost disappointed, but then realised that he had the pleasure of pouring warm water over the Third’s muscled legs, abdomen, pectorals, arms… ** **   
** **

Sasori swallowed, and then began. The Third kept his eyes closed the whole time, his lips curling adorably with pleasure at the sensation of the water soothing his aching muscles. That made Sasori feel happy, that he had made the Third feel good. He wondered how many people did. ** **   
** **

Sasori aimed the hot water straight over his groin, watching the material cling to the outline of the Kazekage’s bulge. His heart hammered, skipping a few beats, as he admired the man’s figure. ** **   
** **

Sasori fetched a mitten coated in salt scrub, and then took the Third’s hand in his. Sasori’s artist hand felt tiny in the Third’s, and he marvelled at the difference between them both. The Third’s fingers were warm, and the warmth spread up Sasori’s hand, his wrist, his arm, his shoulder and into his chest. Sasori felt his heart throbbing, radiating throughout his body, even down to his toes. He curled his toes in Mima’s sandals, standing with elation for a few moments, as he clutched the Third’s hand. ** **   
** **

Time was ticking, and Sasori began to work circles on the Third’s skin, starting from the back of his hand, up the arm, to his biceps and shoulder, exfoliating away the dead cells. He finished the first arm, and then reached for the second. The Third let Sasori lift and hold the various parts of his body, completely relaxed and unphased by the intimate situation they were in. Sasori in the skimpy bikini, the Third with nothing more than a towel to conceal his manhood. ** **   
** **

Sasori scrubbed across the Third’s shoulders, down his chest, where Sasori lightened the pressure he applied as he ran the mitten over the Third’s pectorals. The Third’s abdomen felt rockhard beneath Sasori’s mitten, and he applied harder pressure. ** **   
** **

He stopped at the towel covering the Third’s groin, and almost sighed with disappointment. Instead, he reached for the Third’s closest foot, and started to slough away the dead skin along his arches. ** **   
** **

“Leave the sole, Mima, I need some protection for when I’m next training,” the Third spoke, yellow eyes half-closed. ** **   
** **

“Yes, lord Third,” replied Sasori, keeping his voice high and light, like Mima’s. ** **   
** **

He scrubbed up the Third’s ankles, his calves, and thigh. The Third grunted as Sasori ran the mitten over the more sensitive inner thighs. He reached for the second leg and did the same, noticing that a thin layer of grit and sweat had already lifted from the Third. ** **   
** **

Sasori reached for another pall of water, pouring it over the limbs he had washed, rinsing away the grim he had lifted. ** **   
** **

“Please turn over, my lord,” asked Sasori, head lowered respectfully, yet still peering keenly through his damp fringe at the Third’s nearly naked form. ** **   
** **

“You’re very quiet today, Mima,” stated the third, holding the towel over his privates. Sasori was treated to a glimpse of the twin bronze buns, before the Third laid the towel back over himself. ** **   
** **

“I thought you would appreciate the quiet,” said Sasori. He laid the mitten over the Third’s shoulder, and started to scrub his back. The Third sighed heavily, flexing the blades of his shoulders. Sasori scratched behind the Third’s neck, and he shrugged. He took the Third’s hand in his once again, and ran it along the back of his arm, catching any areas he may have missed. He laid the hand on the Third’s back, before taking the second. ** **   
** **

Finally, Sasori removed the mitten, and helped himself to another bowl of warm water, rinsing away the debris from the Kazekage’s body. ** **   
** **

“I do appreciate quiet,” said the Third. “But sometimes there’s  _ too  _ quiet. I’m left alone with nothing but my thoughts some days.” ** **   
** **

“Perhaps you need a friend,” said Sasori. ** **   
** **

“I have plenty of friends.” ** **   
** **

“A special friend,” said Sasori, emphasise the ‘special.’ ** **   
** **

The Kazekage laughed. “Now you sound like my council, trying to persuade me to take a wife.” ** **   
** **

“Take a wife sounds like you are going shopping,” tittered Sasori. ** **   
** **

“Precisely,” said the Third. ** **   
** **

Sasori rinsed away the remains of the salt scrub, and then turned back to the work station to begin the part he had been looking forward to. ** **   
** **

Sasori mixed up some soap into bag, and worked it into a lather beneath his palms. The Third had folded his arms under his chin, and watched Sasori lazily. ** **   
** **

Sasori waved the bag over the Third’s shoulders, across the now sodden towel on his buttocks, and down his legs, coating him in foam. Sweet scented bubbles wafted through the room, and Sasori inhaled pleasantly. He had selected the scents himself, sniffing at the Third’s robes whenever he shrugged them off in the Kazekage’s tower for comfort, and his natural body scent, before selecting a mix that he thought would compliment them. ** **   
** **

Sasori waved the bag a second time, and then reached for the Third’s foot beneath the bubbles, rubbing in the scented oils to his freshly scrubbed skin. He worked his hands up his calves, admiring the fine lines of the muscles beneath the skin. The Third flinched when Sasori reached the back of his knee, and when Sasori glanced at him, he noticed the corners of his lips had turned upright.

The Kazekage was ticklish.

Sasori stored away that little tidbit of information, and worked his way up the man’s thighs. His breath hitched as he reached the towel. The temptation to push it away, and let his hands glide across the bronze buttocks was stronger than ever, but Sasori took a deep breath, and moved over to the next leg.

Rubbing in the scented oils, Sasori couldn’t help but privately admit to himself that this had been one of the best ideas he’d ever had. The planning, the execution, all was flawless. As his hands pressed against the Third’s lower back, he admired the dip where his waist lay, the way his shoulder blades flexed with pleasure. ** **   
** **

Sasori stroked in the rest of the bubbles, and then turned for more water, rinsing away the lather. ** **   
** **

He reached out and offered his hand to the Kazekage, helping him upright. Sasori offered him the sandals, and guided the Third to tub of water. ** **   
** **

“Have you done something to your hair, Mima?” asked the Third. ** **   
** **

Sasori paused. “What seems different?” ** **   
** **

“It’s shorter and redder. You have more of a golden tint.” ** **   
** **

“It needed a trim,” tittered Sasori. “And I used henna.” ** **   
** **

“You look like a ruby,” complimented the Third. ** **   
** **

Sasori’s heart skipped a beat. “Thank you, my lord.” ** **   
** **

He rinsed the Third with alternating warm and cold bowls of water, before offering him a fresh dry towel. Sasori turned his back, somewhat reluctantly, before holding out his hand again. ** **   
** **

“This way, please,” said Sasori, guiding the Third to a small room, with loungers and lit by twinkling candles in multicoloured glass holders. An incense candle burnt a warm, spicy scent, and the room was warm for the bathers. ** **   
** **

Now was the moment that Mima told him he would offer the Third cold water and refreshments. Sasori collected the flask and tray, laying it on the table with a bow, before going to fetch the mud mask. ** **   
** **

The Third had finished a glass of water when he offered his face up to Sasori. Sasori stroked on the mud mask with a paintbrush, thinking to himself of all the times he had painted the Third in his notebook. It was never as satisfying as being with the man himself. He felt the Third’s breath against his folded knuckles, enjoyed the warm tickle, before he left the third to relax and enjoy the cold water. ** **   
** **

Sasori smirked to himself as he set up the second room. ** **   
** **

The Third wanted a massage. ** **   
** **

And Sasori was going to give it to him. ** **   
** **

Sasori inhaled the scents of the various oils that he had. He wanted them to compliment the lathering herbs, but have the perfect texture to give him an adequate slip over the Third’s skin. The Third had such lovely skin, a golden bronze sheen over taunt muscles, contrasting so nicely with Sasori’s pale porcelain. Sasori knew he was a rarity amongst the Sunan people, taking after his father’s colouring, suspecting that his Granny Chiyo hadn’t been quite as loyal to Suna as she had claimed during his father’s early years. But it didn’t matter, not when Sasori had the finest specimen of a man waiting to be beneath his palms. ** **   
** **

He lit a candle, and darkened the massage room. ** **   
** **

Sasori prepared a basin, a flannel, and then returned to the Third as he waited on one of the loungers sipping sweetened apple tea. Rasa had joined him, and gave Sasori a strange look as he entered. ** **   
** **

“Allow me,” said Sasori, sitting on the lounger in front of Rasa, but before the Third. He dampened the flannel, and then began to wipe away the mud. ** **   
** **

“You are being very helpful today, Mima,” said the Third. “Usually I would remove my own mask.” ** **   
** **

“You don’t always reach every spot,” said Sasori, thinking on his feet. “Only the artist knows the strokes of their brush.” ** **   
** **

The Third gave a quizzical frown. “Since when were you an artist?” ** **   
** **

“My work is an art,” replied Sasori. “Is yours?” ** **   
** **

He finished wiping the Third’s face dry, and then offered his hand. The Third took it, as Sasori led him to the next room. Sasori thought about showing Rasa his middle finger as he left, but knew that Mima would never disrespect another customer, even if he was not her client. ** **   
** **

“Take a seat,” said Sasori, gesturing to the massage table. His heart hammered in his chest. The room was dark and sweet scented for the relaxation of the person receiving the massage, but it seemed to have the same effect on Sasori too. ** **   
** **

The Third accepted his hand, as he clamoured up on the bed and lay face down, his face in the little hole. His hair fanned out around him, and Sasori longed to take a wooden comb and ease out the tangles from the lovely strands. No. He longed to run his fingers through it and feel the pull of the hair, let the knots slip loose beneath his palms, and then run his hand across the sheen of the hair.

Sasori helped readjust the towel over the Third’s waist, before throwing a blanket over his back. He readjusted the position of the Third, ensuring he was stretched out and ready to begin.

Sasori picked up the oil he had chosen, and moved the blanket from the Third’s leg. He pumped the oil onto his hands, before letting his fingers glide across the Third’s calves.

“I always like your hands,” the Third mumbled into the bed.

“You do?” asked Sasori, taking a quick glance at his artist fingers.

“Oh yes. Just the right amount of pressure,” the Third practically purred.

Sasori worked out the tension in the first leg, before tucking the blanket back over, and moving onto the second. He clamoured up onto the bed, pressing against the third’s lower back once he settled with his legs either side of the third’s thighs. He was so gloriously close, Sasori felt delirious with giddiness. The Third grunted in response as Sasori pressed firmly against a knot in his back.

“You have no idea,” the Third gasped. “How nice that is. To go from sitting hunched over all those documents on a hard wooden table, to this…”

“Only for you, my lord,” said Sasori, without thinking.

“Only for me?” asked the Third. “You must see hundreds of people every day.”

Sasori sucked his teeth. “Oh yes. But there’s only one Kazekage, is there not?”

The Third held up three fingers. “Three. But only one at a time.”

“Then there’s only one. You are alone,” said Sasori.

“You’re right, Mima. It is a lonely job,” sighed the Third. Even as he lay face down, he lifted his arm and waved a finger at her. “This isn’t a proposal, in case you’re wondering.”

A stab of jealousy twisted in Sasori’s gut.

“I have my children,” said Sasori.

“And I know your wife wouldn’t approve,” finished the third.

Sasori swallowed, his jealousy evaporating into a mist of embarrassment. “Good point.”

He straddled further up the Third’s body, kneading into his shoulder blades. The Third groaned softly, as Sasori pressed at a particular sore spot on the back of his neck, where he had lent hunched over his desk all day.

Sasori couldn’t take his eyes away from the shimmer of the oil over the golden bronze tan. The scent of the oil mingled pleasantly with the Third’s natural body scent and the herbs he had selected earlier, and if Sasori weren’t so intently focused on the firm flesh beneath his palms, he knew he would be falling into a sleepy lull, induced by the fragrance and the low candlelit lighting.

The Third gave a sigh, as Sasori kneaded his shoulders.

“Does that feel good?” asked Sasori.

“ _ Yes _ ,” hissed the Third, giving a shrug and flexing his muscles. Sasori pressed harder, and the Third groaned with pleasure.

Sasori shuffled back, and clamoured off the table.

“Please turn,” asked Sasori.

The Third reached for the towel, and began to roll over, sliding it from his back to his front.

“You know,” said Sasori casually, deciding to try his luck. “You don’t have to worry. I’ve seen it all before.”

“No worries, Mima, I won’t traumatise you further,” grinned the Third, staring straight at Sasori’s eyes. He slid the towel successfully round in one quick motion, and Sasori huffed sadly.

But, Sasori was now treated to the lovely sight of the Third lying on his back, his taut abdomen and pectoral muscles out on display. He readjusted the Third’s body, ensuring that his head lay comfortably on the pillow, before getting ready for the next part.

He pumped the oil in his palm again, and then took the Third’s foot between his palms. The bony toes seemed so cute compared to the rest of the muscled foot, and as Sasori worked his way up, he admired the strength and power even in the lowest part of the Third’s body.

He did the same to the second foot, and realised that the Third was hiding a smile.

He really had to be ticklish.

Sasori massaged up the ankles, the calves, the thighs, and then stopped at the towel.

The bulge seemed...bigger than it had when Sasori washed the Third, only an hour or so ago.

Sasori swallowed, then stood behind the Third’s head. He coated his hands in more oil, and then laid his hands on the Third’s cheeks, lightly caressing the Third’s face, travelling alone his cheekbones, his jawline, dipping under his neck, and then drawing circles on the Third’s scalp.

The Third tilted his head back against the table, enjoying the sensation of his hair being played with. ** **   
** **

Sasori ceased the scalp massage, before stroking the Third’s neck again. A pulse quivered underneath his palms. Curiously, Sasori laid his palms flat, enjoying the gentle beat thrumming against his hands.

He rubbed the Third’s chest, palms moving in circles over his pectoral muscles. The Third’s nipples gleamed with oil, taut with interest as Sasori caressed his chest. Briefly, Sasori debated if he could get away with playing with them, perhaps giving them a sneaky tweak, but decided against it. That would be too risky, given that he had already tried to manipulate the Third into dropping his towel.

His hands rubbed in circles over the Third’s belly, the skin soft and silky compared to his rougher hands and feet. There was a light trail of navy hair leading down in a triangle to his groin, and Sasori was oh-so tempted to push back the towel for a peek. ** **   
** **

As the massage came to an end, Mima had instructed Sasori to give a bow and thank the Third for joining them. But Sasori carried on, caressing the little trail, admiring the gleam of the Third’s skin in the candlelight. He had never had the Third in his hands before, and now he didn’t want to let him go. ** **   
** **

“You’re being unusually thorough today,  _ Sasori _ ,” interrupted the Third. ** **   
** **

“I can always tell when a client needs-” began Sasori, but then he faltered, and froze. He stared down at the Third. “Wait. How did you know…?” ** **   
** **

The Third opened both eyes, and in one swift moment, yanked up Mima’s bikini top, revealing Sasori’s rose red nipples and flat chest. ** **   
** **

“Mima is a little larger on the assets,” replied the Third, a thumb stroking one of the small red buds. Sasori felt a tingle that shot through his chest, down his spine, and to his groin. “Not that I make a habit of staring.” ** **   
** **

Sasori burnt crimson. ** **   
** **

“Mima’s hair is not completely red,” the Third released the bikini top, yet it stayed pulled up, leaving Sasori’s bare chest on display. Instead the Kazekage flicked a chunk of Sasori’s red hair from his face, revealing his matching face. ** **   
** **

Sasori chewed his lip. ** **   
** **

“And Mima doesn’t try to sneak a peek,” finished the Third firmly, ripping off his towel. ** **   
** **

Sasori swallowed, staring at the erection awaiting him. The trail of navy hair on the Third’s belly clustered above his manhood, which rose up to meet Sasori. He was thicker and girthier than most people that Sasori had seen, but not overly so, and a deeper bronze than the rest of his body. ** **   
** **

“Since you’ve given me such a lovely pamper, it’s time I repaid the favour,” said the Third. “And I know you don’t like waiting, either, so I’ll make it nice and quick. Get on your knees.” ** **   
** **

Wordlessly, Sasori fell to his knees. The Third sat up, with a leg either side of Sasori. Sasori stared ahead, underneath the table, wondering whether or not he ought to dart forward and make a run for it. He did not know what the Third would do to return the favour, whether he would dress up as Sasori’s own masseur when he came for a bath, and torment him in response, or haul Sasori before the Suna council and demand he explain himself, which would be absolutely humiliating, or- ** **   
** **

“Head up,” ordered the Third. ** **   
** **

Sasori snapped his head upright. ** **   
** **

The Third took himself in his hand.

He looked even bigger up close like this. His manhood was barely inches from Sasori’s face, casting shadows in the candlelight. The Third began to pump back and forth, with quick, efficient strokes of his hand. He paused once, briefly, to spread his legs wider and fondle his balls, directly in Sasori’s view, before continuing to pump back and forth.

As the Third grew closer to his release, in his free hand he cupped Sasori’s face, holding one finger and thumb either side of his cheeks, so Sasori was forced to open his mouth.

The Third gave a heavy sigh as he reached his climax, and the first spurt hit Sasori squarely between the cheek and the nose, trickling down to his upper lip. Sasori barely had time to lick it, before the second hit his second cheek and the corner of his lip, one excess droplet spattering over his tongue. The Third lifted his manhood, aimed the next spurt on Sasori’s forehead, and the next over his lidded eyes.

Sasori squeezed his eyes shut, flinching. He almost felt a sting of disappointment in himself, for his submission, but the release on his face felt like a gift. Sasori blinked, opening his eyes to see the Third finally finishing, with the last spurt landing on his cheek.

The Third released his hold on Sasori’s face, but Sasori remained still, absorbing the sensation of the release over his face. He licked his lips, unable to resist admiring the Third’s salty tang. He even leant forwards, and lightly licked away a final pearly bead on the tip of the Third’s manhood, his tongue travelling up the slit slowly and deliciously.

The Third nodded with approval, before tucking himself back down, and reaching for his towel. “I’ve heard it’s good for your skin. Do you like it?”

Sasori had imagined walking home tonight, high on elation from the sheer pleasure of simply touching the Third’s bare skin. But now he knelt, his face covered in the Third’s release, while he remained speechless. ** **   
** **

“Well?” asked the Third. ** **   
** **

Forced to concede, Sasori licked his lips again and swallowed. “Yes, my lord.” ** **   
** **

The Third tucked a strand of Sasori’s red hair behind his ear. ** **   
** **

Taking advantage of the moment, a small smile crept over Sasori’s features. “Is there...any other way I could service you, my lord?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Sasori, you little devil XD but at least everybody got what they wanted, right?


End file.
